


Show Your Hand

by RoguePhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, M/M, Naked Castiel, Naked Dean, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePhoenix/pseuds/RoguePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds himself in a precarious situation when a game of strip poker goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [post](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com/post/116956204862/superwhoblazer-elizabethrobertajones). & [Originally Posted Here](http://roguephoenix1224.tumblr.com/post/116957951727/show-your-hand)
> 
> As always, you can [find me on Tumblr](http:%5C%5Croguephoenix1224.tumblr.com).

"Well, uh..." Dean stammers as he consciously fights the urge to look toward Cas. 

Sitting naked in the kitchen of Bobby's house across the table from another man who is also naked seems to have no effect on the angel at all, and it's really pissing Dean off.

"Dean? Are you feeling alright?" Cas asked looking directly at Dean with a look on genuine concern painted on his face. Dean, shocked by the question, looks at Cas. Fuck!

Dean can feel the warmth already tinting skin the slightest shade of pink deepen. 

Look away Winchester! Do it... away... anywhere else... now would be good... or now... now? Fuck!

Dean's internal dialogue continues, but he already knows it's moot. He can't tear his eyes away from the man now standing on the other side of the room looking as if he’s about to rush to Dean’s side.

“Dean?” The concern in Cas’ voice has turned to worry as his words break through Dean’s haze.

“What? Yeah… uh… I’m fine. Why?” Dean manages to stutter.

“Because your body is flushed, you are struggling to focus your gaze, you are mumbling to yourself, and your body seems to be reacting to some form of stimulus…”

Dean just stares at Cas. He really hates how observant the angel is and he hates even more how tempered Cas still is while Dean is moments away from having a heart attack.

“… it’s all very odd.” Cas finishes as he cocks his head slightly - the way he always does when he encounters some element of the human condition he doesn’t completely comprehend.

It takes a moment for Dean to notice that Cas is staring at his body. Cas’ words ‘reacting to some form of stimulus’ echo in the hunter’s mind and he suddenly understands the meaning of Cas’ words.

Son of a bitch! Dean thinks as he becomes suddenly aware of his arousal. He didn’t realize it was possible, but he feels his flush deepen. He could swear he is on fire.  
“Dean?” Cas’ usually deep, gravelly voice is softer, almost a whisper. 

Dean shivers.

“Uh, yeah Cas?”

“Why are you… Why is… What… May I touch it?”

“Touch wha—“ Dean freezes. Paralyzed as he realizes what his angelic best friend is asking.

They both stand silently staring at one another in the dim light of the kitchen. Both are naked and exposed, but only one seems to be at all bothered by their current predicament.

“It’s okay Dean.” Cas says gently as he rests a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean flinches. 

When had he looked away from Cas and how did Cas get that close to Dean without him noticing?! Dean is torn from his frantic thoughts when Cas speaks again.

The angel’s voice is practically a whisper, accentuating the depth and smoothness of the his voice. Dean has never noticed it before.

“I don’t mean to be forward, it’s only that you are so beautiful.” Dean realizes that Cas’ surreally blue eyes are sweeping across his body and he suddenly feels very self-aware and aroused? Seriously Winchester? He’s about to get lost in his own head again when he feels Cas brush a stray hair from his forehead.

“Cas…” It was a plea, but a plea for what Dean wasn’t sure.

“Dean?” Cas’ blue eyes met the hunter’s green, and the warmth that’s been bubbling just under the surface of Dean’s skin erupts into massive flames that would give the King of Hell a run for his money.

Before he realizes he’s moving, Dean is pressed against Cas holding the angel’s face in his hands. Mere inches separate their lips and Dean can feel the other’s warm breath on his body. 

Dean searches Cas’ eyes for any sign to continue. He’s terrified of this… of what this means, but if he’s honest with himself (which he rarely is) this isn’t the first time he’s thought about Cas like this.  
Cas gazes levelly at Dean for several moments before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on the hunter’s lips. 

Dean definitely wasn’t expecting Cas to make the first move, but Cas has always been a bit of a mystery. 

Dean smiles at the angel. Cas return the smile, and for a moment the two men stand pressed against one another in the cramped, cold kitchen. 

Dean allows one hand to fall from Cas’ face and gently caress the angel’s should before sliding down the soft skin of his arm until Dean is holding Cas’ hand in his own.

Dean steps away from Cas and motions for the angel to follow him to the bedroom that Dean claimed as his own years ago when he was a boy. Cas follows Dean allowing the hunter to guide him by the hand to the small bedroom.

Cas may understand the mechanics of human intimacy, but he has never personally been intimate with anyone. This is a new experience for him, and he’s happy to be sharing it with Dean.

Dean closes the door behind them and deftly flicks the lock on the door before turning to look at Cas who is standing in the scant space beside the bed unsure of exactly what to do next.

“Come here angel,” Dean purrs as he slowly moves to stand directly in front of Cas.

Dean kisses Cas’ chapped lips and the world becomes a blur of hands and lips and caresses and skin.

Neither is certain where this is going or what it means, but for the moment, all either needs is the embrace of the other. 

Castiel, the rebellious angel who risked hell to raise Dean from the perdition. Dean, the wayward hunter who cares too much for others while loathing himself.

It shouldn’t work, but somehow it does. The two of them intertwined, holding on to each other for dear life. Both needing something from the other neither knowing exactly what that might be, but feeling like this is a step in the right direction.


End file.
